This invention relates to a hose clamp tool and, more particularly, to a hose clamp tool capable of pinching a wide variety of hoses to close or seal the passage through the lease.
In the automobile repair business and the vehicle repair business, it is often necessary to clamp hoses, for example, radiator hoses, waterline hoses, brake line hoses and other hoses that are flexible and filled with fluid. Heretofore, hose clamp tools have been used in the vehicle repair field having the form of a simple pliers. The jaws of the pliers tool are closed and then a ring is placed around the handles of the pliers tool to hold the jaws in the closed position. Multiple sizes of such pliers tools are required in order to accommodate closure of various sizes of hoses. Also, two hands are required to effect the use of such a tool. One hand is used to close the jaws of the hose clamp tool by manipulation of the handles while a second hand is required to manipulate the ring which retains the handles in a locked position. As a consequence, there has developed a need for a hose clamp tool which is capable of utilization on a wide range and variety of hose sizes and types which is also operable with one hand.